I Love Her
by OnTheBrink
Summary: A small Elphaba and Glinda story. Glinda's POV while making love to Elphaba. Rated M due to intense yuri or girlXgirl action. One shot.


**A/N:** Another release from the frustrations of school and the musical I am in. Rehearsals can be so exhausting sometimes, but it is worth it in the end. Still 42nd Street is an exhausting show to do with all of the tap dancing.

Anyhoo, the story is EXACTLY 1000 words. How cool is that? I know. This is just some frivolous yuri (girl/girl) action I needed to get out of my system. This was my first attempt at writing anything M rated, so I apologize if it is terrible.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Wicked or the characters. I wish I did though, then I could have minions to write all of the Gelphie smut I desire.

* * *

I **love** her. 

I **love** _making_ _love_ to her.

I **love** when she submits to my pressure as I push her onto the bed. She lies back as I climb on top of her. When I kiss her she no longer hesitates as we commence another tongue war. And of course I won, I can be assertive if I truly want.

I **love** that when I win the war, I get to claim the dominance of the bed for the night. I begin to unbutton her frock slowly but deftly, having done this a thousand times before, still not breaking our passionate kiss.

I **love** her dark hair, so silky and smooth as it tickles my nose when I nuzzle her neck. She smells like the clove oil she uses to clean herself. I think that smell is divine. I run my fingers through it repeatedly before our lips connect and tongues intertwine once more.

I **love** how she squirms out of her frock when I lift it over her head, exposing her pale green flesh and underwear. I quickly reach behind and unclasp her bra with skill only another girl could possess. She smiles faintly against my lips when she feels me slip my other hand into her panties and message her womanhood slowly. I like to get started quickly. However tonight, I change my mind and decide to move slow, moving both of my hands up to her face to hold her head in my hands as we continue to kiss.

I **love** it when she calls my name softly in my ear when I plant sweet kisses down her neck, despite the small burns left on the precious skin. She groans with pleasure when I slightly nibble her ear, quietly murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

I **love** how even in her most fiery defiance can be turned to a sweet purr with one lick on her nipple, turning it rock hard. If I take the whole nipple in my mouth she moans and arches her back into me. My hands trail up and down her toned stomach, tracing the few scars scattered on her abdomen.

I **love** how I, the one who usually needs the support and care, can make her plead for attention by simply rubbing her legs with gentle strokes. Soft subtle caresses up and down her inner thighs make her quiver underneath my hands. I tenderly slide her panties down her legs and then toss them to some unknown corner of the room.

I **love** to make her green skin glisten with hard earned sweat. She always looks so mystical and otherworldly when she is covered with sweat, even as it burns her own skin to the smallest degree. I plan on making her sweat tonight.

I **love** how she angrily groans that I tease her too much when I begin to trace shapes around her clit with my index finger. I trace circles and stars, sensually stroking the sensitive nerves with a well-manicured nail. I continue to tease until she is wet and ready.

I **love** the power I feel when she begs for more. When she arches her back, forcing my two fingers further into her womanhood as they furiously pump in and out. I grind my hips against hers, further stimulating the experience. I continue at a fast pace, causing her to call my name with longing.

I **love** the shudders that cause her body to tremble as I gentle message her clit with my thumb. I dominate her; the girl with so much power can turn to jelly at a simple touch. It is invigorating.

I **love** her silent screams when I finally insert my tongue into her wet vagina. I swirl it around vigorously, exploring her most inner parts, tasting her intoxicating fluids. She bucks her hips up, forcing my tongue as deep as it can go inside of her. I lick roughly, as fast as I dare. She continues to buck in rhythm with my tongue, calling my name louder and louder each time.

I **love** that I can sense she is near her climax as she tightens around my tongue, continuing to scream my name louder and louder.

**"G-G-G-LI-LI-NNNNNN-DDAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

I **love** that her screams can pierce even the darkest night. She explodes into my mouth and across my face. I lap up her sweet juices as she writhes underneath my tongue as it leaves small burns traced along her delicate skin. I attack the task of cleaning her with my tongue eagerly, she tastes sweet and she smells of sweet flowers.

I **love** how my tongue leaves light burns in their wake as it begins to trail up her body from her womanhood. I pursue my course up her body, and finally reach her mouth. She moans, as she tastes herself on my lips.

I **love** her heavy breathing that I hear when I finally pull away. She looks at me with exhausted eyes filled with love. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck lovingly.

I **love** those eyes.

I **love** the way she will sit up slowly and crawl atop of me with flames of passion in those eyes I adore so much.

I **love** how she kisses me with new intensity, as I cede my dominance to my roommate. My moment of authority long passed. She gently rubs my shoulders through the sheer material of my nightgown. Somehow in our lovemaking I had remained clothed.

I **love** the fact that she is the most passionate person, and the most passionate lover I have ever met. She cares for me with such faith and dedication, she sees through my outer shell of shallow behavior and vanity. She sees the real me.

I **love** that she nibbles my ear lightly; beginning the process of returning the passionate love I gave her. She always makes sure we are both pleasured.

I **love** how I can't help but smile, now it is my turn to scream.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I hope it wasn't too terrible. 


End file.
